We propose to create a novel meta-analysis application for mining multiple high-throughput study results across different model organisms. It will enable researchers to easily compare knowledge across heterogeneous studies in an integrated fashion. The system will provide researchers with query mechanisms that use the power of combined data to explore common and unique biological processes involved in disease and compound activity across different species. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]